Judah Earl
Judah Earl is the main antagonist of The Crow: City of Angels. He was the king of the criminal underworld and ordered the deaths of Ashe and his son Danny. He is portrayed by Richard Brooks. Past Judah watches as his minions torment Ashe and Danny. When Kali questions what they should do about the Danny, Judah tells her “Pain is my power”, and instructs her to kill them both. After Ashe and Danny are dead, the group leaves. The Crow: City of Angels Late at night at the tower, Judah is holding a meeting with his group talking about their control of the drugs in the city and he talks about their business. When Sybil tells him they succeeded with guidance from a darker world, Judah asks Sybil if she loves him. Sybil tells Judah that all must love him and Judah starts questions why Bassett betrayed him by desposing of 80 kilos of cocaine without Judah’s consent. As he listens to Bassett tell him that Judah made a bad batch, Judah cooks up another batch. He puts the liquid cocaine in a syringe and tells Bassett that they are going to see how bad the batch was by using Bassett as Kali and Curve hold him down. He forces Bassett to ingest the cocaine, and agrees with him that the batch was bad. Sometime later, after Nemo, Kali and Curve have left, Judah asks Sybil what she sees. Sybil says that she see death returning. Judah remarks that the same thing happens every year, people lighting candles and saying prayer of Dio del Los Muertos. Sybil tells him things are different as someone is directly targeting him. It’s one of Judah’s victims; Ashe Corven. Curve informs Judah that the lab was destroyed and Spider Monkey died. Judah says he doesn’t care about Spider Monkey and wants to know what happened to the merchandise. Curve informs him that the merchandise was also destroyed. Judah then listens as Sybil informs Curve that he’s been marked with Ashe’s symbol. When Curve starts questioning why Judah hangs around Sybil he tells Curve that Sybil speaks the truth. He opens Curve’s jacket and reveals a crow tattoo on Curve’s chest, a crow and Curve leaves to confront Sarah, the one who gave him the tattoo. Sometime after Curve returns with Kali, Judah watches the video of Ashe and Danny’s deaths. When Judah questions how to stop a dead man, he listens as Sybil tells him the crow his Ashe’s weakened and if he severes Ashe’s link from the crow Ashe will become vulnerable. He questions Curve as to who gave him the tattoo and he demands Curve find her reasoning that she must be linked to Ashe if she knows about the crow. At some point, Sarah is captured and brought to the tower and Sarah is greeted by Sybil when she awakens. Judah informs Sarah that Sybil was given the gift of prophecy and that she cut her own eyes out to make the vision stop but that only made the visions stronger. Judah tells Sarah that he plans on capturing the crow and using her as bait. When Judah captures the crow, he kills it, making Ashe vulnerable. He drains the bird’s blood and drinks it and paints his face with it. Sybil informs him that he as taken Ashe’s power and Ashe is just a regular man again. Judah meets an injured Ashe on the streets below as Ashe staggers through the crowd. When Ashe questions what Judah is, Judah tells Ashe he’s a shadow. He informs Ashe that he’s taken his power. Judah ties Ashe up and drags him through the streets taunting him. He hangs him up by a street light and starts to whip him. As Judah continues to whip him, Sarah stabs Judah in the eye, causing him to drop Ashe. Judah pulls the knife out of his eye, and his eye heals itself. As he starts to approach Sarah and Ashe, Sarah, in her last attempt to protect Ashe, rams herself into Judah’s knife. In a rage, Ashe rams Judah into a metal pole which impales Judah’s stomach only for it to have no affect. Judah tells Ashe that there is nothing but pain for him. Ashe quotes Judah, “Pain is my power”. Ashe then commands the flock of crows above to devour Judah, killing him. Trivia * In the video game extended ending, Judah is in Hell is being tortured a lot more painful. Category:Characters Category:The Crow: City of Angels Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists